Timeline 2011
This timeline reflects events that have happened since the beginning of the game. Due to the longevity of this series and for readability purposes, the timeline has been split by year. Other years are listed on the "Timelines" category page. For character history and past events that impact the game, please see the In-Game Timeline.'__TOC__ |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |14 |@4 am EST December & early January Video |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |18 |9:14 pm EST Jeff announces a new UStream for Jan 20 at 9pm EST: "This winter's dragging on me. Livestream Thursday night, nine pm eastern. Someone create a single list of questions and send it to us tomorrow night. I apologize beforehand, but we're not going to make too much conversation. We're clearing things up. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |19 |2:38 pm EST HABIT tweets: "HOPE YOU MADE THE DEADLINE. SEE YOU SOON." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |20 |2:20 am EST HABIT announces via Twitter that 76 Rabbits passed Trial 3 |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | |10:01 pm EST 77of76.avi Video |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |24 | style="vertical-align: top;" |8:09 am EST HABIT releases Trial 4 via Twitter: "TRIAL FOUR RELEASED - RECITE HABIT'S LITTLE POEM IN A PUBLIC PLACE AND DOCUMENT IT. REMIND THEM WHO MADE YOU DO IT. DEADLINE: MONDAY, JANUARY 31ST, NOON EASTERN. REGARDS," |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |26 | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:55 am EST Jeff mysteriously Tweets: "God damn it. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |29 | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:07 am EST The Hidden Videos video. Jeff also tweets a link to a downloadable file. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |31 | style="vertical-align: top;" |8:22 am EST HABIT Tweets a reminder about the Trial Four deadline. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |10:52 pm EST HABIT Tweets the close of Trial 4, 48 Rabbits remain, the winner of round 2 is to be chosen based on their recitation. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | 'February | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |3 | style="vertical-align: top;" |5:31 pm EST Jeff announces via Twitter that they intend to release the video of taking back Alex's room later in the night. Something in the footage is connected to why Alex was wearing a helmet in the 77of76.avi video, and helps them understand when it was taken, if not how. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |4 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:54 am EST Jeff Tweets that the promised video is uploading. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |@1:30 am EST Last week / taking it back video |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |12 | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:48 pm EST HABIT Tweets his aggravation with "THE PROTESTERS" and that he will be home "FROM ABROAD" soon. Presumably he has been in Egypt. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |10:02 pm EST Jeff Tweets: "@seventrials You disgust me. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |17 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@5:30 pm EST TheNightmareComplex announces that he has received his "prize" from HABIT. He publishes a letter from Dr. Corenthal that was included, and promises a forthcoming video detailing the rest. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |@6:30 pm EST TNC posts the video of the unboxing of his prize, which includes an orange fur hat and Box 4. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |19 | style="vertical-align: top;" |4:38 pm EST HABIT Tweets: "DRIP DROP, SLICE AND CHOP, CHASE THE RABBIT, HOP! HOP! HOP!, RUN AWAY, I DON'T CARE, I WILL FIND YOU ANYWHERE :)" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |24 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Just before midnight Rose. video is posted, with accompanying news article. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |25 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:25 am EST Jeff Tweets "Our prayers go out to Jessie and her family this week. Such an unnecessary end for such a kind person. When she's back home...we'll begin to piece her relation to this Doctor together. Somehow. Until then, her family needs her. Thank you, HYBRIDs. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | 'March' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |7 | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:14 pm EST Rabbit #052 (FullRoundAction) is declared the winner of Round 2 by HABIT. He is designated WARREN JESTER. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:16 pm EST Trial Five is announced. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |13 | style="vertical-align: top;" |10:45 pm EST HABIT Tweets: "TRIAL FIVE (2/2) SHALL BE RELEASED WITHIN THE HOUR. YOU HAVE UNTIL THURSDAY. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW." |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |10:48 pm EST HABIT releases the rest of Trial Five via email. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |16 | style="vertical-align: top;" |stormoftara announces on the SA Forums that she received a letter from Jeff and a purple wristband. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |17 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:41 am EST An unsigned Tweet: "Stop watching us. Oh, God. Please stop watching." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |18 | style="vertical-align: top;" |6:48 am EST HABIT Tweets: "THIRTY-EIGHT RABBITS REMAIN. IF YOU HAVE NOT RECEIVED A CONFIRMATION MESSAGE, YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |19 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:53 pm EST HABIT Tweets using the EMH Twitter account: "WE HAVEN'T HAD ANY REAL FUN IN A WHILE, HAVE WE." He follows up with a new set of coordinates: "41.121226, -75.321847 MAKE HASTE, RABBITS." The coordinates point a forest outside Memory Town, PA a place mentioned in the Corenthal letters. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:58 pm EST Jeff Tweets: "Just got the text update on my phone. I thought we were done playing petty games, @seventrials. J" and HABIT replies (on his own account this time): "@EverymanHYBRID NOPE." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |20 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@ 1pm EST UF user Lookbehindyou reports that he has retrieved Box 5, as hinted at in HABIT's tweet. Shortly afterwards he begins uploading the content. (Link to UF thread.) |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:54 pm EST Jeff tweets to confirm that he is in Angora chat. Evan joins him shortly afterwards. The chat slowly turns into a massive Slender Man Mythos crossover. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |21 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@ 1:36 am EST Jeff tweets re: Angora Chat: "Well, that was... somewhat helpful. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |2:50 pm EST Vince tweets: "Heading out to Jessie's in a bit. She gets back from her family's today. We'll keep you informed. -V" |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |10:35 pm EST Jeff tweets: "In the car with the guys and Jessie. I'm going to try to update the HUB before we get there. Jessie gave us a possible lead. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:04 pm EST Vince tweets: "went to Jessie's. Video is up. We need to push forward. -V" (However no video is visible on the EMH Channel.) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:25 pm EST Jeff twets: "Glad to see he feels fine. For fuck's sake, what a night. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:30 pm EST Video The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back) |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |22 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@3:30 pm EST Vince edits the YouTube description of the most recent video to add: "Despite what Jeff says I am not fine I've got a headache that hasn't let up since last night. That and the fact that we saw that man....who I can only guess was the doctor. Has left us all a bit scared and puzzled. We have to keep pushing forward. -V" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |24 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@1pm EST A fan, Slayerboy90, releases a brief interview with Jeff and Vince to YouTube. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 'April' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |2 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Alex releases "Slappa' tha' bass(ah)." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |3 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:43 am EST Jeff tweets: "Slowly working on this gauntlet of material (contraband). I'm guessing a few hundred photographs. Quiet week; quiet's good. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |4 | style="vertical-align: top;" |2:10 pm EST Jeff tweets: "Updated the HUB video per viewer suggestion. Thanks for the idea. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vT2AUJcfqE J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |20 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:37 am EST Jeff tweets: "It's been a while, guys. A lot of material to sort through still. http://tinyurl.com/EMHapril20 J" The link directs to the 4.20.2011 Document. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |2:28 pm EST Jeff tweets: "A few viewers and friends suggested that we check out the Hopewell Public Library. I feel fucking stupid for not considering that. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |10:24 pm EST Jeff tweets: "Alright, the people in Hopewell had no freakin' idea what I was talking about. Driving back home, the world-shattering revelation hit me -- We failed to recall that the "Free Public Library" of ours is located in Hamilton. HPL? We're going tomorrow, as they close at 8. Again, we feel so stupid for this obliviousness, but thanks to the tip-off, we may be on to something. We'll keep you posted. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |Damsel updates her blog. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |21 | style="vertical-align: top;" |5:28 pm EST In two tweets Jeff says: "The trip to the library... actually produced something. You guys are incredible. Thanks for the tip-off, once again. I'm going to meet up with Evan tonight and transcribe some notes. Should also have a new update via YouTube. Library trip. Hot damn. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |@ 9pm EST Damsel (Steph) makes two new blog posts. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |@ 11:30pm EST One step forward, two steps back is released |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |22 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:16 pm EST HABIT tweets: "HA - IT APPEARS THAT BOTH OF THE BROTHERS KNOW A DEAD BITCH." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |28 | style="vertical-align: top;" |9:32 pm EST Damsel posts the video of "Combinations" by Eisley on her blog with the caption "Just thinking." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 'May' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |3 | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:42 pm EST Jeff Tweets: "The semester's winding down. Alex still has school for another month, but it just made me think: growing up I wanted to be a journalist." And follows it with "How terribly far I am from that dream now. What were your pipedreams, HYBRIDs, growing up? Maybe we'll share a laugh or two. Who knows. J" He retweeted a reply from The_Alcibiades, then "You guys are incredible. All of you. (And quick.) Thanks for the smile. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |6 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:43 pm EST Damsel updates her blog with a post about flooding in Mississippi and answering a question about Alex and Sparky. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |9 | style="vertical-align: top;" |8:09 pm EST Jeff tweets: "I was hesitant about posting this yesterday. Oh, well. She taught us how to photo-bomb. We love you, mom. J http://twitpic.com/4vofvm" The attached photo is of Jeff and Alex, much younger, with their mom. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |11 | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:50 pm EST Damsel posts a video for "War" by Poets of the Fall, with the comment "I just thought this song was perfect." |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |9:37 pm EST A post is made to Damsel's blog in the all caps style, seemingly by HABIT. In the post is a documentary clip about the true story that inspired the movie "Psycho," with the text "DAMN I LOVED THOSE SKULL BOWLS. AND SAY WHAT U WILL ABOUT THAT LADY SUIT BUT WOMEN SKIN IS FUCKIN SMOOTH HAHA" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |19 | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:58 am EST Another HABIT style post is made to Damsel's blog with a video for Motorhead's "Jack The Ripper" and the text "NOT THEIR BEST WORK BUT IM STILL FLATTERED." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |25 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:09 pm EST Another HABIT style post to Damsel's blog with a documentary about Josef Mengele and the text "MARC WAS A GOOD KID" referring to Marc Berkowitz one of the people interviewed in the documentary who had acted as an assistant to Mengele when he was a young boy. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 'June' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |3 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:51 am EST Jeff Tweets: "Just emailed our long-time viewer and friend, Glenn, about my parents. I need a break. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" | Glenn's Letter |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:02 pm EST Another HABIT style Canyouseethewords post, with a link to the wikipedia entry for serial killer Albert Fish, and the comment "MMM-MMM ROASTED BOTTOMS" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |6 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:22 am EST HABIT tweets: "IT'S LOVELY TO BE BACK, RABBITS. TRIAL SIX RELEASED." |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:34 am EST HABIT tweets: "OH YES - YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE: CREATE A DAMN VIDEO OF THE EVENT AND EMAIL IT TO ME." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |7 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:06 pm EST Evan posts to Canyouseethewords explaining that they are abandoning the blog to HABIT and none of them will be posting there any longer. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |12 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:31 pm EST HABIT posts a woodcut of Vlad the Impaler and the text "SIMPLER WAY OF LIFE :D" to Canyouseethewords. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |Rabbit #052 (FullRoundAction) posts a video entry into Trial 6 revealing that he has received the reward promised to him by HABIT at the end of Trial 4, but refusing to open it publicly unless he is passed through Trial 6. It presumably contains The Jester's Prize. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |14 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:32 am EST HABIT tweets: "HM." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |17 | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:25 pm EST HABIT tweets the results of Trial 6, in three tweets: "TRIAL SIX ENDED EARLIER THIS WEEK. EIGHT RABBITS REMAIN IN THE TOURNAMENT." "RABBIT#052 HAS BEEN GRANTED PASSAGE TO THE NEXT TRIAL. I HAVE YET TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO IN REGARDS TO HIS... GAMBIT." and "#052... YOU SICKEN ME. BUT I APPLAUD YOUR TENACITY. SUCK A RAILROAD SPIKE. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW." |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |Around midnight Rabbit #052 posts a video of himself being attacked, with a note saying "HABIT MADE ME DO IT" left behind after the attack. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |Noah, of TribeTwelve, posts a video of himself opening an envelope full of material related to his cousin Milo and Dr. Corenthal. There seems to be a new letter, a polaroid of Corenthal and Milo, a new piece of the Centrailia Note, and a screenshot from one of his own videos. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |20 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Rabbit #052 releases a videoshowing his roommate tied up. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |22 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Rabbit #052 releases a video discussing his now missing roommate and the supposed theft of the box. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |23 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:17 pm EST HABIT tweets about Rabbit #052's videos: "NOW THAT WE'VE HAD OUR FUN... WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH, #052?" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |@7:30 pm EST Rabbit #52 posts a video named "Confession 1 of 2" in which he admits that he never actually had the box. Soon after, Rabbit #52 posts the video "Confession 2 of 2" in which he states that he wants the remaining rabbits to decide whether or not he stays in the Trials. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |24 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:36 pm EST In a tweet and an e-mail HABIT confirms that the remaining Rabbits have control of Rabbit #52's fate: "THE REMAINING RABBITS WILL CHOOSE #052'S FATE THROUGH A SIMPLE VOTE." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |26 | style="vertical-align: top;" |6:20 pm EST HABIT tweets Rabbit #052's fate: "RABBIT #052 HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE TRIALS, DUE TO A VOTE OF 6 TO 1." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |28 | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:40 pm EST HABIT Posts a disturbing story in the form of a young girl's diary entry to CanYouSeeTheWords, claiming that he had a corporeal body in 1957, and was working to acquire victims for Slenderman. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 'July' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 3 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Rabbit #228 reveals that HABIT has emailed him and asked "#228, ARE YOU WILLING TO RECEIVE THE FORMER WARREN JESTER'S PRIZE PACKAGE?" He agreed. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |4 | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:56 pm EST Jeff tweets a happy Fourth in two tweets: "Happy Fourth, everyone. (For our non-USA HYBRIDs: Herpderp, America, that is all.) Sitting at a BBQ, watching Alex and Evan mess with firecrackers and lame sparklers makes me long for the day that this all blows over and we can actually have a laugh about it. Keep well. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |9 | style="vertical-align: top;" |10:34 pm EST HABIT posts a new story to CanYouSeeTheWords from the point of view of a man being tortured by HABIT and made to watch while his wife is killed and his son is taken by Slenderman. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |13 | style="vertical-align: top;" |May & June video and -.-. video. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:09 am HABIT tweets: "SURPRISE, BITCHES." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |14 | style="vertical-align: top;" |2:56 pm EST HABIT tweets: "SAY I WERE TO HAVE TWO ELECTRONIC FILES IN MY POSSESSION. TWO FILES YOU'D BE INTERESTED IN. WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO HELP THE #EMH FOOLS OUT." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |15 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@9 pm EST Rabbit #108 posts a video unboxing The Jester's Prize. Why she received it is a mystery beyond the simple fact that it was her birthday. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |16 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:58 am EST HABIT retweets @glennrieck "@SEVENTRIALS I would even work against the #EMH boys if necessary." Then tweets "HA, JUST REMEMBER THAT, GLENN. THEY TRUSTED YOU." Then a link to two password protected files "HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT: tinyurl.com/5v8vavl & tinyurl.com/66m4mol" Behind the password taken from the Centralia Note was a Minecraft save file which yielded the password for Corenthal Letters dated 7-22-1995 and 7-23-1995. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |19 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:46 am EST Jeff tweets: "Well... we have our Mediafire account back. (Nothing to note contained within it, either...) J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |1:32 am EST Jeff tweets: "Oh, jeez. Yes. We saw that whole "DUBIOUS" and 1995 ... affair. Sorry I didn't clarify. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |20 | style="vertical-align: top;" |9:27 pm EST HABIT posts to CanYouSeeTheWords. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |27 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@4:30 pm EST Sigma video. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |5:47 pm EST Jeff tweets: "Can't say I'm happy that I found out my brother snuck out, through a damn three minute video on our own account. (1/2)" and "...but no harm, no foul, I suppose. I'll talk to Evan tonight, about the... blood test? http://t.co/ZrqOoSO J (2/2)" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |31 | style="vertical-align: top;" |2:40 am EST Jeff tweets: "I don't know why Twitter erased the second half of that message... effin' technology. J" and retweets the link to the last video which had mysteriously been deleted. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 'August' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |11 | style="vertical-align: top;" |6:52 pm EST Jeff tweets: "Evan, Vin, Steph, and myself, all tested positive for... whatever the hell the black device detects in our blood. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |Noah of TribeTwelve tweets "Visiting family in NY in a week or two. Gonna try to stop by Grandpa Karl and the EMH crew in NJ to ask about the envelope I got, in person." That trip was delayed by Hurricane Irene. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |29 | style="vertical-align: top;" |11:57 pm EST HABIT tweets: "GET READY, RABBITS... YOUR FINAL AND SEVENTH TRIAL WILL BE RELEASED IN MERE MINUTES." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |30 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:18 am EST HABIT tweets Trial Seven: "TRIAL SEVEN: KEEP YOUR BODY BREATHING." and emails the Rabbits. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | 'September' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |5 | style="vertical-align: top;" |3:50 am EST HABIT posts to CanYouSeeTheWords an account from a police man who attempted to capture him. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |16 | style="vertical-align: top;" |4:38 pm EST Jeff tweets to denounce some Twitter gamejacks, and to let everyone know that the gang is fine, and have big plans for the weekend. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |17 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Noah of TribeTwelve announces that he had arrived in New York and was on the way to New Jersey via train to visit the guys. He said he was "Bringing photocopies of the envelope. Hopefully, we can help each other figure out things." A few hours later he reported "Now, there are even more questions than answers, we're all stumped. They're nice guys though, I wish the best for them and their endeavors." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |18 | style="vertical-align: top;" |@1 am EST Video Noah and the paper Noah Release 1 |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |19 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:42 amEST Jeff tweets "Apparently, YouTube's notifications are on the fritz.... we uploaded our conversation with Noah Maxwell. youtube.com/watch?v=DoUUF5… J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 'November' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |1 | style="vertical-align: top;" |12:54 am EST: Two Halloween tweets from Jeff, showing the boys reenacting scenes from "Shaun of the Dead." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |@2 am EST Video Halloween Hangover released. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |15 | style="vertical-align: top;" |The boys are referenced on the video HAPPYBIRTHDAY, from Noah of TribeTwelve |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |24 | style="vertical-align: top;" |4:14 PM EST HABIT tweets "FUCK A TURKEY FOR ME. ENJOY THE CHOWDER." |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | 'December' | style="vertical-align: top;" | |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |6 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Video: OUTSIDE HELP |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |19 | style="vertical-align: top;" |Video: Hidden cameras and emails |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |9:20 pm EST: Vince tweets "To clear up any issue that last video was uploaded by me. Security came from HDD we found. We all know. Don't worry too much. V" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |24 | style="vertical-align: top;" |6:55 pm EST Jeff Tweets: "Happy Decemberween and Festivus, Joyous Chrimbus, and Merry Christmas. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | | style="vertical-align: top;" |Video: A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas |} 'Go to Timeline 2012 for the next year.' Category:Timelines